


I'll Carry You

by Soul4Sale



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek falls in battle, Charon makes sure he’ll be safe and okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Carry You

**Author's Note:**

> Another little sweet thing that will hopefully lead into the chapter fic I plan on writing with these two. I actually really intend on doing a lot of stories with these two. ouo Hope you guys enjoy!

“No!” The cry was full of anguish as the Ghoul watched his master fall. Derek was odd, sure, but the teen was the kindest person who had ever had his contract, and he _had_ to protect him. The remainder of the Raiders that had knocked him unconcious were slaughtered, their lives forgotten as the Ghoul took Derek in his arms. Dogmeat followed as they walked for the only place safe for all three of them; Doc Barrows could work miracles with Ghouls, he only hoped that he could figure out what to do with a human body.

When Derek finally came to, he lay behind a plastic curtain on a little gurney in the Chop Shop. Nobody else seemed to be awake, save for Charon. The man sat at his bedside, watching the door and absently petting Dogmeat, who lay over the human’s hips as if to protect him. Absently, he wondered if his vault could see him now, what they would think. He coughed, deep and rough, causing milky eyes to flit back to him.

“You’re awake.” The statement was quiet, as if he were afraid that any loud noises might cause Derek to fall apart, “That is good.”

“What happened? The last thing I remember is raiders.” The bandaged teen offered hoarsely, coughing again. Charon handed him a bottle of water, fresh from his pack.

“You neary died. You had a bullet in your chest.” Came the soft reply.

“How did we get here?”

“I carried you.” Charon told him easily, seeing no point in lying.

“Thank you.” It was heartfelt, and the Ghoul could tell that the other really felt safe right now, here, with him. “Am I going to live?” What a question. He supposed he should have expected it, considering Derek was a doctor in his own right.

“Yes.”

What came next surprised both men. Derek leaned in and kissed the rippled, leathery skin of his friend’s cheek.

“You’re the best, Charon.” 

“You need to rest, Derek.” He replied, an odd protectiveness rising in his gut as he tucked the human in. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> These two are too much fun to write. ; u; I plan on writing a chapter fic for them, soon. See you in the next bit!


End file.
